


Silver-Green Stockings

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Curiosity, F/F, F/M, Infidelity, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was this how meeting the parents always went?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver-Green Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile) drabbletag prompt "stockings".

Narcissa took in the green and silver stockings, and the little black skirt that barely covered the tops of them. She was sure this wasn't how meeting your son's girlfriend was supposed to go. It was house pride, Narcissa decided; she's trying to impress us. Well, she certainly did that, Narcissa was sure. 

Later, Draco, Pansy, Lucius and herself were seated around one modest section of their grand table in an attempt to have an intimate dinner when Narcissa felt a foot rub alongside her shoes. She tried to give Lucius a reproving look but he was deep in conversation with Draco. When she felt the smoothness of a stocking and the outline of delicate toes against her bare leg, she turned her gaze to Pansy. She intended to give her the same look but her curiosity shone through and she was sure she gave too much away before she'd even said anything.

"It's growing late," she said weakly. "We must excuse ourselves."

"I agree, Ms Malfoy." Pansy tucked her foot behind Narcisssa's knee and called her Ms. as though her husband wasn't sitting right there. "It is long past time we got to know each other. And as the boys seem to be lost to us..."

Narcissa nodded even though she already knew she couldn't trust herself to be alone with Pansy Parkinson and those stockings. As the night wore on, she realised how wrong she'd been. Even without the stockings on, Pansy proved to be quite irresistible.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
